


短暂相拥

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·短打一发完·没什么，突然脑洞而已——“那一秒短暂 那一秒拯救了我”
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 7





	短暂相拥

——“那一秒短暂 那一秒拯救了我”

*

比赛结束了，疲惫的感觉挥之不去，仿佛只剩下“累”这个信号充斥着大脑，什么都不想说。

这种感觉好陌生。

从这一瞬间开始，羽生结弦觉得周围的一切都安静了下来，如同黑白默片在身边播放着，没有声音也没有色彩，只有擦肩而过的轨迹与依然明亮的光，万物皆从他身边走过，飘来的各样声响和掌声被自动消磨，只剩下一片静默。

像是为谁感叹，沉默的呼喊。

心情像被打碎了一样，不为其他人，只为自己。羽生结弦深深地呼了一口气，但这又何尝不是一种释然。

……也许吧。

他继续走着，穿过人群，脸上没有做其他多余的表情，接下来按流程他应该要应付各种采访，面对离开冰场后回归的现实。

现实，总是不太让人喜欢的。他这么对自己说，像在劝服一个不愿意上学的小朋友，尽管在心里这么说，但他依旧会在全世界人民面前呈现适合采访的状态，一如既往。

然而他在转过一道门后，一眼看到了直立如小白杨、正站在长廊尽头的金博洋。

他的第一个念头竟然是，这并不是一个理所应当出现在这里的时机——对方第一个出场，这个时候应该早就离开了，而且自己应该要赶去采访——可博洋看上去像是在等什么人。

想到这，金博洋像是心有灵犀地看过来跟他对视了一秒。

这一秒非常短暂，短到来不及反应，来不及抓住，转瞬即逝，像水滴归入大海，风吹过眼前，无声无息，简直就是一种幻觉——连出现在这里的金博洋本人都像是一种奇妙的、大胆的、是羽生结弦的幻想——此时此刻，他怎么会在这？

出乎意料的，又好像是他需要的。

时间竟就这样被他无意间拉长了，塞进了他的幻想。

羽生结弦特地放慢速度，最终停下了脚步。

或许是猜到对方会就此停下来，没来由地笃定。金博洋适时地冲羽生结弦笑笑，一头有些凌乱的卷毛让他显得非常柔软，不知从哪透进来的光打在他肩上，给他罩上了一圈似有若无的光芒，出乎意料地出现在这里，带着光，浪漫地想象可以称之为精灵。

不管比赛如何，他总能调整好自己，并且以让人见了便心生欢喜的姿态出现在所有人面前——这可不是其他人随随便便就能做到的。

他没变，尽管他们很久没见面了，但这依旧是羽生结弦印象中的、博洋的模样，只不过明显长大了、更成熟了，他在按照自己的步调成长，无关任何人，自然向上。

哪怕前路坎坷，依旧是在往光的方向跑去的。

能见到熟人总是不错的，对吧。羽生结弦又开始想，这让他恍惚回到了很多年前、那一段时期，总是只有金博洋能给他所剩无几的熟悉感与莫名其妙的归属感。

明明就只有一秒，他却想这么多。

无关的路人从面前走过，匆匆路过的无数个身影没能打乱他们交汇的视线。

他们紧紧地抓住彼此看过来的目光，像以往一样，如同在人海茫茫中逆流奔向对方，伸出双手试图抓住面前的人。

上一秒他们还在对望，下一秒他们开始回应，时间飞奔而去——

完全是下意识的、不带任何思考和犹豫，他们一句话没说，先向对方张开了双臂，彼此相拥。

还紧绷着的身体在贴近的这一刻卸去了覆盖于表面的自我保护和隔离疏远，触碰一下便立即变化，像是被施加了神奇的魔法，留下难得不设防备的亲昵与绝对信任。

出于礼貌吗？只是礼仪吗？仅仅是在众人面前客套吗？

不，只是想要拥抱一个人罢了。

只是想要在这个失落的、压抑的、令人不甘的时候，用力地拥抱住一个人罢了。

理智告诉他这应该是他的想象，他诧异于自己的选择——不会出现在这里的金博洋竟是他这时唯一的想法，大概，这是他潜意识里的渴望吗？

羽生结弦第一次贪心地、渴求一般地拥紧了面前这个人，祈望抓住他的幻想，一秒也好，也许是为了安慰对方，也为了安慰自己。然而他感受到了对方真实的温度和触感，以及同步的相拥。

像是触碰到了对方胸膛里那颗炙热、鲜活、象征着热烈与朝气的心跳。

啊，怎么回事。羽生结弦想，明明是自己觉得自己累了老了……但博洋却向他发出了邀请，分享着年轻、永不停歇的跳动，重新点燃了他流动的血液。

可惜这只是很短暂的几秒。

他即将要离开这里，不能再停留，他庆幸没有人来带走他、催促他放手打破他的眷恋，在那之前，他必须得坦然妥当地放开这个拥抱。

他们依旧没有说任何一句话，只是抱了一下。

好像是活过来了。羽生结弦的目光落在金博洋的微笑上，眨眨眼，也跟着微笑起来。

这种感觉真好啊。不用说任何话、做其他的表情，不用考虑词意的差别而阻挡了想要传达的心意，拥抱就可以向对方解释一切，并且被无条件的治愈。

在外人来看，他们只是在擦肩的时候碰见了对方，礼貌又克制地友好拥抱着。

像彼此的过客，从他面前经过，送上意外的惊喜，之后从容告别。

“谢谢。”放开拥抱时羽生结弦先一步开口，仿若是知道金博洋要说什么似的——看起来现在的他很需要安慰，谁说不是呢——但是他想要远离心疼这种词，他不需要被人同情，他更需要正常的、一如既往的对待。

拥抱的安慰不是单向的，他也想要给金博洋一个实在的拥抱。

金博洋欲言又止，不太流畅的语言组织能力让他没法及时说出来想要说的话，但终是迫于无奈地点了点头，确认自己本来想要表达的意思。

他会明白的。

金博洋想，再次冲羽生结弦笑着点头，随后他退后了一步，向对方挥了挥手。

是告别的意思，短暂的相拥之后，他们得各自奔向各自该去的地方，暂时别过。

热闹和喧嚣都在周遭环绕，它们刚刚沉寂，现在又开始复苏过来，羽生结弦留着指尖一点存有的、相触的温度，像是重新听到了周围的声响，面前的一切都在逐渐恢复色彩，他终于被拉回了现实。

接下来他要做什么？连4A和3A都差点搞不清的、累的迷糊的他，好像终于将自己拉了回来。

要继续到采访的地点了，羽生结弦向金博洋点头回应，拍了拍自己的脸颊。他仍然需要继续往前走，收拾好状态准备离开，走了一段路后，他又借着拐弯的视线回头看了一眼。

他还是有点怕方才那一个拥抱只是自己的妄想。

可金博洋还在那里站着，没有动，反倒还感应到了羽生结弦的目光似的再次挥挥手。羽生结弦没来得及回应就被墙遮去了视线，他感到意外，他以为短暂的相会后对方也要离开了——真的是在等着他吗？

身边的人立即像另一条奔腾的河流一样向羽生结弦涌去，而仍在原地的金博洋的身侧只有来去匆匆的几只人影，单薄、孤独，像在执着什么，坚定地站着。

他没有被人群淹没，他也不会被任何时代的巨流所淹没。

而无论来自哪里，去往何处，他们终将在广阔的天地间再次相遇。

羽生结弦无奈地提起嘴角，遗憾没能在最后时刻再及时地回应金博洋。他想那就留到明天吧。

今天是很累，但不会累一辈子。

还远没有结束。

*

等许兆晓跟付彩姝回到金博洋身边的时候，付彩姝总觉得金博洋的情绪没有之前这么低落了，精神也回来了——她最清楚他本人的情绪表达，就算将情绪藏的再深，身边的人还是能感觉到的。

她拍了拍金博洋的肩膀，问：“好点了？”

回到状态的金博洋向她傻兮兮一笑，原地小蹦一会，飞扬的头毛让他看起来像发光发热的小太阳，“好了好了！”

“怎么自己待了一会就这么开心了？”

“想开了呗。总要多想想嘛。”

付彩姝抬头看了看地面，像是在想着什么，接着又重重拍拍金博洋的肩，“你自己心里有数就行，回去再调整。”

金博洋应了一声，本想说什么，下意识整了整不听话不妥帖的头发，却先想到了这几天大家的疑问，喃喃地说了句：“哎呀，这又要搞头发吗……这都炸了，可他不都夸好看来着……”

付彩姝看着他纠结，摇了摇头，心叹：哎，小孩。

金博洋扯了扯头发，又顺回去，拍拍手不管了，他吸吸鼻子，适应周围的空气。他将双手插进口袋里，眼神深邃，一脸严肃，忽的转头跟付彩姝说：“这场结束了。”

“嗯。”付彩姝点头跟上往前走的金博洋，“还有下半场。”

可惜接下来的时间不属于他，那是属于他们的热闹。金博洋想，但再拼搏一下，未来还是会有这样属于他的一天吧。

未来不可预测，但未来永远值得期待。

“结束了啊。”金博洋做了个深呼吸，张开手臂挥了一圈，像在为自己加油鼓气，又像是在重温某个拥抱。

“继续下一场。”他说。

——END——


End file.
